


Another shot

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Never too late for a second chance





	Another shot

They dated once a long time ago for a year and a half. Robert was the one whom broke up with Lucas, he told him that even though he cared about him, he really liked him and, loved him, he just couldn’t put him through all his emotional baggage that came with him being a widow.

Seeing him again once he came back to Seattle had made Robert do some thinking. At least he still had Lucas in his life, even if they were just friends. Now the feelings for his ex were still there, he has thought about them getting back together on multiple occasions, Lucas was good for him. 

He had stability when they were together. They still talked, but they weren’t as close as they once were. Lucas literally was his other half.

Lucas completed Robert and Robert completed him, they were each other’s better halves. They were a match made in heaven. 

Robert had come out as being bisexual to his friend before they dated each other. That was the first time he ever really had a relationship with a guy before. He’s been seeing other people now that they were no longer together.

It took Robert liquid courage to have the balls to ask him out, but eventually he did and that was the beginning of how everything had started between the two of them. 

“You look good, Sully.” Lucas told him, looking him up and down. Robert smiled, “So do you, Rip." looking him over as well. 

Lucas was making small talk with Robert, “How’ve you been?” Lucas asked the other man 

Robert responded, “Fine, and you?” Lucas answered, “Same here.” Awkward silence filled the air after they had just exchanged pleasantries with each other.

“Would you like to catch dinner with me sometime?” Robert asked him. He knew he was taking a chance, one that could be a long shot, but he had decided to risk ruining the friendship for a second chance with Lucas.

Lucas was not expecting Robert to ask him out, he was taken aback. He’s not gonna lie, the thought of them possibly getting back together has crossed his mind before, “Sure, I think I can work something out.”

Robert was relieved his ex didn’t reject him. Looking back, the reason he ended things with him the first time around was because he was insecure. He had some commitment problems. He was afraid, but he’s matured over the time they’ve spent apart from each other.

Even though he initially blamed himself for being the one to end things in the first place, he’s regretted his decision for years. He muttered out the words, “Great, that’s awesome.”

“Um.. do you still have my number?” Robert asked him as he came closer to him. Lucas smiled, “I still have it.” He got closer to Robert. They were super close to each other, if they made another move, they’d be kissing already.

“I want to give us another shot.” Robert admitted to him as he reached for Lucas’s hand. Waiting for some sort of response from the man he once dated, the one that got away and the one that he still wanted even after all this time. 

“Well I’m ready if you’re ready.” Lucas told him, they were holding hands, intertwining their fingers together, “Luke, why did we wait so long?” Robert asked incredulously. Lucas shrugged, “If I knew how you felt about me, that you still wanted to be with me, I would have asked you out ages ago, Bobby.”

“I’m not gonna let you go again. I needed time to be able to work on myself, I wasn’t exactly relationship material at that time, so I take responsibility. I’ve been seeing someone about my grief. I know what I want from a relationship now, I want to be able to commit to you the way that I couldn’t do so before.” Robert told him.

“Bobby, I’m in this for the long haul. If you want to pick up where we left off, that’s fine with me. If you want to start all over again, I’m fine with that too.” Lucas told him. 

“Could we pick up where we left off?” Robert asked him. He thought it over, they were at a good place. They were living together, they had their own routine, they would make time for each other. 

“That’s what we will do then. Things aren’t gonna be the same, obviously, but we can try to get back to the way they were.” Lucas said to him.

Robert decided to close the distance between them. He pressed his lips softly against Lucas’s own lips, slowly kissing him. He smiled into the kiss when he felt his boyfriend kiss him back.

Neither of them were single anymore, they had each other. Robert would happily give up his life as a bachelor and settle down with Lucas. He had Lucas back and he really hoped it would be for good this time.

Robert could get used to this all over again. He missed him, he missed their relationship. Everything had finally fallen into place. In the end, he won his former ex back and they were together again at last.


End file.
